The Children's Channel (TCC)
The Children's Channel, also known as TCC, was a television station in the United Kingdom, Benelux (with Dutch voice over), with CSC Media Group and Scandinavia, which was owned by Flextech (now Living TV Group). Broadcast hours In its early days, TCC broadcast between 05:00 and 15:00, and timeshared with Bravo on many cable operators. On 6 February 1989, it started broadcasting on Astra 1A between 05:00 and 10:00 on weekdays and between 05:00 and 12:00 on weekends, timesharing with Lifestyle. Then, it went on to broadcast from 06:00 to 17:00. In 1992, it started at 18:00 and ended at 19:00 Programmes In its day, TCC created some of its own original programming. Connect 4 and The Super Mario Challenge were popular tea-time quiz shows. Some other 'in-between' show segments included Link Anchorman including Chuck the Chimp and Hopper the Penguin. All of the Puppets were created and performed by Hands Up Puppets. Primarily Marcus Clarke and Helena Smee. Other TV Talent made an appearance or got an early break working on these Series including Konnie Huq then awaiting news of her University place. Some of today's TV honchos and producers also got valuable early TV introducing experience on these Series including Lisa Opie, Tim Lowe, Karen Ward and Mike Crosby. *64 Zoo Lane * 2 Stupid Dogs *Aaahh!!! Real Monsters *Action Force *Ace Ventura: Pet Detective *The Addams Family (1992 Animated) *Adventures of Captain Pugwash *Adventures of Paddington Bear *Adventures of McGee and Me *Adventures of Raggedy Ann and Andy *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog *Aladdin *ALF Tales *Alfred J. Kwak *Alias the Jester *All Dogs Go To Heaven: The Series *American Dragon: Jake Long *Andy Pandy *Angelmouse *Angela Anaconda *The Angry Beavers *Animal Magic *The Animal Shelf *Animaniacs *The Archie Show *Around the World With Willy Fog *Art Attack *As Told by Ginger *Astro Farm *Atomic Betty *Atom Ant *Augie Doggie And Doggie Daddy *Avenger Penguins *Babar *The Baby Triplets *Back to the Future *Bagpuss *The Banana Splits *Bananaman *Bananas in Pyjamas *Bangers & Mash *Barney and Friends *The Basil Brush Show *Batman *Beany and Cecil *Bear in the Big Blue House *Becky and Barnaby Bear *Beetlejuice *The Berenstain Bears *Bernard's Watch *Bertha *The Big Knights *Beverly Hills Teens *Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventures *Bill Nye the Science Guy *Bob the Builder *Bobinogs *Bobby's World *Bod *Bodger and Badger *Bonkers *Boohbah *Bratz *Breezly & Sneezly *The Brollys *Brum *Bucky O'Hare *Budgie the Little Helicopter *Bug Alert! *Bump *Busy Buses *Button Moon *Byker Grove *Captain N: The Game Master *Captain Planet *Captain Zed and the Zee Zone *CatDog *Catscratch *The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That *Cave Kids *Care Bears *Charlie Brown Specials *Charlie Chalk *Casper *Chip 'N Dale Rescue Rangers *Chloe's Closet *Chorlton and the Wheelies *Christopher Crocodile *ChuckleVision *Clarissa Explains It All *Cockleshell Bay *Cory In The House *Count Duckula *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Crazy Cottage *Creepy Crawlies *Cro *Crystal Tipps & Alistair *DangerMouse *Dappledown Farm *Darkwing Duck *Dastardly & Muttley in their flying machines *Dennis The Menace (UK Version) *Denver, the Last Dinosaur *Dig & Dug with Daisy *Digimon: Digital Monsters *Dinobabies *Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears *Dog and Duck *Dogtanian and the Three Muskehounds *Doug *The Dreamstone *Drake & Josh *Dr. Snuggles *Dr. Zitbag's Transylvania Pet Shop *Duck Tales *Dungeons and Dragons *Dumb and Dumber: The Animated Series *Dynamo Duck *Dynomutt Dog Wonder *Donkey Kong Country *Ed, Edd n Eddy *Earthworm Jim *Edward and Friends *Eek! The Cat *The Emperor's New School *Engie Benjy *Ewoks *The Fairly OddParents *The Family-Ness *Fantastic Four *Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids *The Ferals *Fireman Sam *The Flintstones *The Flumps *Fly Tales *Fraggle Rock *Franklin *Fred Basset *The Fruities *Fun House *Fun Song Factory *Garfield and Friends *Gargoyles *The Get Along Gang *Ghostbusters *Ghostwriter *Gigglish Allsorts *The Gingerbread Man *Goober and the Ghost Chasers *Goof Troop *Gordon the Gopher *Greenclaws *Grizzly Tales for Gruesome Kids *Grotbags *Handy Manny *Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs *He-Man and the Masters of the Universe *Heathcliff *Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch *Henry's Cat *Hercules *Here Come the Double Deckers! *Hey Arnold! *Hi-5 *Higglytown Heroes *Hilltop Hospital *Histeria *Hong Kong Phooey *Horrid Henry *Huckleberry Hound *Huxley Pig *I Am Weasel *Inch High, Private Eye *Inspector Gadget *Jackie Chan Adventures *James the Cat *Jacob Two-Two *Jem *Jim Henson's Animal Show *The Jetsons *Johnson and Friends *Jonny Quest *Joshua Jones *Josie and the Pussy Cats *Jumanji *Jungle Junction *Jungle Run *Kenan & Kel *Kidd Video *Kim Possible *King Arthur's Disasters *Kipper *Koki *Kirby Right Back At Ya! *The Kwicky Koala Show *Lippy the Lion & Hardy Har Har *Lassie's Rescue Rangers *Lilo & Stitch *Little Bill *The Little Green Man *The Little Mermaid *The Little Polar Bear *Llyod in Space *Looney Tunes & Merrie Melodies *Loopy de Loop *Ludwig *Maggie and the Ferocious Beast *The Magic School Bus *Magilla Gorilla *Marsupilami *M.A.S.K. *Men in Black: The Series *Mike and Angelo *Milly Molly *Monster Cafe *Monster Rancher *Mopatop's Shop *Morph *Mr Bean: The Animated Series *Moschops *Muppet Babies *Noddy *My Parents Are Aliens *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The New Adventures Of Madeline *The New Pink Panther Show *The New Scooby-Doo Movies *Noah and Nelly *Noah's Island *Noonbory and the Super Seven *Oakie Doke *Oggy and the Cockroaches *Old Bear Stories *Orm and Cheep *Out Of The Box *Ovide and the Gang *Ozzy and Drix *Pacman *PB Bear & Friends *The Perils of Penelope Pitstop *The Peter Potamus Show *Pet Alien *Philbert Frog *Phineas and Ferb *Pigeon Street *Pingu *Pixie & Dixie *Pocket Dragon Adventures *Pocoyo *Pokémon *Popeye and Son *Portland Bill *Potsworth & Co. *Runaway Bay *Professor Bubble *Pucca *Puppydog Tales *Quick Draw McGraw *The Raggy Dolls *Recess *Rentaghost *Ren & Stimpy *The Riddlers *Ripley and Scuff *Rocko's Modern Life *Rocky and the Dodos *Rosie and Jim *Rubbadubbers *Rude Dog and the Dweebs *Rugrats *Runaway Bay *Rupert *Sabrina the Teenage Witch *Sandy and Mr Flapper *Sailor Moon *Schoolhouse Rock! *Secret Squirrel *Sesame Street *The Shoe People *Snagglepuss *Snooper and Blabber *Sooty and Co. *Speed Buggy *Spider-Man *SpongeBob SquarePants *The Spooks of Bottle Bay *Square One Television *Squiddly Diddly *Stoppit and Tidyup *Strawberry Shortcake *Super Mario World *Sylvanian Families *Taz-Mania *Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles *Telebugs *The Dreamstone *Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends *Thundercats *The Tick *Timon And Pumbaa *Timothy Goes to School *Tiny Toon Adventures *Tiny Planets *Titch *Tom & Jerry Tales *Tom & Vicky *The Toothbrush Family *Top Cat *Topsy and Tim *Totally Spies *Transformers *The Trap Door *Tube Mice *Victor & Hugo Bunglers in Crime *Waybuloo *Where's Wally? *W.I.T.C.H. *Wally Gator *The Weekenders *The Wild Thornberrys *The Wind in the Willows *The Woody Woodpecker Show *Wombles *Yogi Bear *Zzzap! Category:Season 13 1992-1996